Tiki Island (episode)
'Tiki Island '''is the 22nd episode of Tennyson Force. Plot Ben and a sleeping Charmcaster are in a plane. Charm wakes up. Charm: Ben, what's going on? Ben: We're going on that vacation we planned remember? To Tiki Island? Charm: Yeah, but you never said we were going soon. Ben: I DID!! (Shows some flashback clips: *chained up: Ben: Charm- *being attacked by Ectonurites: Ben: Remember- *on top of a pickup truck: Chromastone: We're- *On the moon: Ben: Going to- *Talking in third person by a giant cloud: Ben: Tiki Island- *Falling of a cliff: Ben: Soon! Clips end.) Charm: Oh. Well you could have woken me up from my nap! Pilot on intercom: Attention both passengers planning to go to Tiki Island: There is no clearing to land. You will have to jump. Later in the cargo hold... Ben: So you're making us skydive into Tiki Island? Pilot: That is correct. Oh, and my daughter Tiffany loves your show. Can she have your autograph? Ben: Sure. (Signs his notepad.) Pilot: We are leaving Tiki Island, you better jump! Charm: Wait! I can't get my parachute fastened ri- (Pilot pushes her out, thinking she was ready) AHHHHHH!!! Ben transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo with an awesome transfrormation sequence as his feet turn fat and blue, his head turns round and blue, his arms come down and replace his human arms, and finally: his sonic discs fly in from off screen and attatch to him. Ult. Echo Echo: Really? (Jumps down and throws and throws a sonic disc.) Charm is screaming her head off when she stopped falling in mid air. She looked down and saw a sonic disc using sonic waves to hold her. Then it suddenly flew away and she kept falling! Ben, back in human form already, caught her on the Island. Charm: We are never going on vacation again!!! Ben: It wasn't that bad. And we can go on vacation all we want with the Rookies on patrol. Speaking of the Rookies.... We see them fighting Gwen in the part of Bellwood where Ben fought Ssserpent in ''Video Games. Gwen: GAH! Even when Tennyson's gone I can't rob a bank in peace! Amanda: Well, this time we have a plan! NOW!! Amanda, Alice, and Shippie all shot her at once and Seth ran up and punched her out of town. Meanwhile, it is nighttime, and Ben and Charm are sitting at a fire when something glowing comes from the sky and makes a crater by them. The walk up to it and are shocked. They see a hurt Gwen! Ben: Gwen?! Not this time! I'm finishing you off for good! (Before he could slam the Way Big hologram, Charm stoped him.) Charm: Wait, she looks in trouble! Ben: Fine! But the second she tries anything, she's gonna be an energy being with no energy left. (We cut to the three at the campfire.) Ben: But the settlers didn't realize the wise women was a witch! She casted a spell on them, causing them to melt into baise-colored puddles. Legend says that those puddles dried and became the sand of Tiki Island! A hand came out of the sand and grabbed Charmcaster's leg. Charm: Ahhh!! Ben laughs. Ben: I got you two good! It's a robotic hand! Gwen: Not funny! I will destroy you! Her hands glowed pink. Ben: Any day, Gwendolyn!! Their looks of aggresion turned into looks of worry when they hear russling in the bushes. Charm: Oh, ha, ha, ha! Very funny, Ben! Ben: It's not me this time!! A group of Aggregor's soilders come out of the bushes. Soilder 1: Hault. You are trespassing on private property of Emperor Aggregor. Ben:'' Emperor'' Aggregor? Gwen blasts a soilder with mana. Ben: Gwen? Charm: Your a villian. Gwen: You spared my life for now. I owe you big time. Ben: Well...okay, then. Maybe a taste of Cannonbolt will do you some good! (Transforms) Swampfire! Woah! How did I get him? Omnitrix? Omnitrix Double X Prototype 7: Ben Tennyson has spared an innocent villian. Azmuth has rewarded you by unlocking a new life form. Swampfire: Cool!! He shot fire at one and it exploded. Gwen used mana and threw one up in the air. She hit it with a projectile. It exploded into fire next to Gwen. She was trying to block it with her arm, but a mana sheild was around her. She saw Charm next to her as she deactivated the sheild. They smiled and hugged. Swampfire: I'm not a fan of robots; more of a plant guy! He controled some palm trees to drop bananas rapidily on the rest of them. Charm: Nice shot Ben. Gwen: Guess it was okay. More of a drop than a shot to me. Three soilders came up behind them and mugged Gwen and Charm. Swampfire: Let them go!!! Soldier 2: Oh, we will! As long as you yeild. Swampfire: No way! I'd rather- (Battery dies and de-transforms) -Okay, I give up! We see the three tied to a large pole, like in the picture. Gwen: So, what are you going to do with us? We haven't harmed Aggregor. Soilder 3: No. It says right in our code of honor that any trespassers will be made sacrifices for Emperor Aggregor, King of Tiki Island. And we have a traditional way of sacrificing! The pole they are on is lit on fire at the bottom, and it would soon burn up to them and kill them. Ben, whispering: Okay, here's the plan: As soon as I'm recharged, I'll go Humongousaur, break out, and take down those guards. Gwen, whispering: Only one problem: Humongousaur will knock the pole into the fire!! Ben, whispering: I've got another plan. (Transforms) GOOP!! He slips through the ropes, and out of the fire. He then produces a huge glob of acid over the pole. Goop: Acid Rain! The puddle releases viscosity and rains acid, putting out the fire, but didn't harm the fine ladies because they had another mana sheild that disappeared after the rain storm.They combing mana-eyes to break free. Goop: We didn't mean to trespass. Let us go, and we won't come back again! Soilder 2: You had your chance! Goop: Didn't want it to come to this but..., Evil Way Big!! The soilder's turned around and saw Evil Way Big in animated form, like in Ben 10: Even More Cosmic Destruction. Soilder 2: From the video game!! His foot came down from the soilder's eye-view of the camera. Before it hit him, the screen turned black and the viewer can hear class breaking and a high-pitched "Ow". The End! Category:Episodes Category:Tennyson Force Category:Tennyson Force Episodes Category:Redoalien